Learning to love youand to let you go
by yaoilover4
Summary: La historia trata de cómo se puede llegar amar a tal punto de olvidarce incluso de uno mismo.
1. Chapter 1 Descubriendo el amor

La historia trata de cómo se puede llegar amar a tal punto de olvidarce incluso de uno mismo.

_/...Te extraño porque sé que has de extrañarme, y sé que me extrañas porque yo te extraño; sé que es un poco incoherente lo que digo, pero...¿no son acaso así también las emociones que sentimos?.../_

De las series Inuyasha y Rurouni Kenshin

_Adoro a Shesshoumaru, y en uno de esos momentos de ocio me puse a pensar cual sería una muy buena pareja para él, busque entre muchos candidatos de la misma serie, pero ninguno fue capás de llenar por completo mis exigentes espectativas (Inuyasha y Naraku no cuentan para mi, porque es cierto que se ven increiblemente lindos *-* , pero creo que una relación a largo plazo con cualquiera de ellos terminaria [posiblemente] siendo un fracaso), por lo cual busque en otras series (en muchas otras), hasta llegar a Rurouni Kenshin, primero pensé en Kenshin (obiamente), perosu relación terminaría pareciendose mucho a la con Inuyasha, luego pensé en Saito (por 5 segundos), y me dije que si no quería terminar con mi dulce Sesshoumaru vuelto algo extraño, o en el mejor de los casos violado, entonces debía pensar en otra pareja. Y fue así cómo llegue a dar con Aoshi (era un perfecto seme para Sesshoumaru, sin llegar a necesitar el ser sádico *¬*)_

Camino en silencio por este bosque, ya me he cansado de correr, ya me he cansado de correr, me detengo frente a una cueva y me adentro en ella, apoyo mi espalda en la pared mientras me dejo deslizar suavemente, hasta caer sentado en el suelo, abrazo mis piernas y oculto mi rostro, estoy temblando, pero sé que no es de frío, estoy llorando, pero sé que no es de dolor, al menos...no de un dolor físico... Miro cómo la lluvia a comenzado a caer, y, aunque no lo deseo, los recuerdos vuelven a mi, los recuerdos del cómo te conocí, y del cómo aprendí lo que es el amor...y el dolor...

_Flash back_

_ Recuerdo que esa noche también llovía mucho, me encontraba débil, ya que había tenido una fuerte pelea contra Naraku e Inuyasha malinterpreto todo creyendo que estaba del lado de ese maldito, y por lo consecuente me atacó; si no hubiese sido por Colmillo Sagrado, que me transporto a otro lugar, seguramente hubiese tenido aun más daños. Me sentía increíblemente mal, y la tormenta que caía sobre mi no ayudaba en nada la situación; sabía que no debía quedarme dormido y bajar la guardia, pues no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, pero a veces el cuerpo no hace caso de la razón, y yo...tenía tanto sueño..._

_ Desperté en un futon con mis heridas ya curadas, y pude darme cuenta de que estaba en la guarida de un humano, miré mis alrededores y me tense al descubrir que no tenía mis armas y que además no estaba usando mi ropa, si no una algo extraña, en la que si soltaba la cinta amarrada a mi cintura quedaba por completo al descubierto mi piel, ni siquiera tenía pantalones [NT: Seshoumaru se esta refiriendo a un yutaka, a él le parece extraño, porque jamás a utilizado uno, y porque él usa una ropa que es mezcla entre kimono y pantalón con armadura]. Me levanté con la intención de buscar mis cosas y marcharme, pero en algún momento la curiosidad peso más en mi y fui en busca de quien me había auxiliado._

_ Busqué en cada lugar de esa gran mansión, pero sólo encontré mis armas, a ningún humano, por lo que volví al lugar en donde desperté para coger mis cosas e irme, sin embargo antes de llegar sentí varias presencias y un penetrante olor a sangre y muerte en ese lugar, me acerque con cautela y cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien fue más rápido y la abrió desde adentro, dejándome así al descubierto. Sé que como Youkai que soy pude haber huido o matado a todo con gran facilidad, pero mi mirada quedo hipnotizada con unos bellos zafiros de tal intensidad como jamás había visto en mi vida; el dueño de esos impresionantes ojos se acerco a mi, por lo que instintivamente retrocedí hasta chocar con algo, lo que aprovecho él para acorralarme acercando su boca a mi oído, susurrando algo que no pude entender, pues mi cuerpo se lleno de escalofríos al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Se fue luego de eso y no le volví a ver durante un tiempo, pero no me fui de esa mansión, o mas bien dicho, no pude irme..., sus ojos me habían hipnotizado, y el sentir su aliento cerca de mi me había vuelto loco..., la sensación y el deseo de volver a tenerlo cerca me impedía abandonar el lugar... _


	2. Chapter 2 Desiciones

Aquí he vuelto a la carga, espero que les guste, porque a mi me gusta escribirlo (me gusta escribir cualquier cosa en realidad xD)

Bueno, sin más que decir por ahora, al fic.

_Luego de un tiempo me volví a encontrar con el dueño de esos zafiros y pude averiguar algo sobre él. Aoshi, te llamabas Aoshi Shinomori, eras un general y espadachín increíble; descubrí que tu país estaba en guerra con otro que tenía de su parte a Youkais como yo. Ese día escuche a escondidas varias cosas sobre ti y la guerra, escuche cómo le sugerías al resto la estrategia que podían seguir en el siguiente enfrentamiento, eras inteligente, pero tu proposición fue rechazada, y en vez de ella utilizaron otro plan de batalla, fueron unos idiotas. Perdieron esa batalla y tuvieron que huir para que no los continuasen masacrando._

_ Viniste a mi habitación esa noche, no sé para que habías ido, pero pude notar que eras tu porque sentí tus penetrantes ojos fijos sobre mi cuerpo aparentemente dormido; te quedaste observándome un rato y luego te acercaste lentamente a mi, me puse nervioso ante esto y cuando ya estabas tan cerca que podía sentir tu aliento sobre mi cara te volviste a alejar, suspiré más tranquilo, pero algo decepcionado, ante esto, y abrí los ojos cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse; me acerque a ella rápidamente para ver si podía ver cómo te alejabas, pero me congelé cuando pusiste tu mano en mi hombro, giré mi rostro y te miré algo nervioso y sonrojado, pero tu solo me sonreíste divertido, y tomaste mi mano para conducirme nuevamente al futon._

_ Hablamos de muchísimas cosas esa noche y después de bastante tiempo salio a flote el tema de las batallas, te note afligido cuando hablaste del enemigo, me dijiste que eran muy fuertes, pero la experiencia me hizo intuir que no era su fuerza lo que provocaba esa expresión de dolor en tu rostro, no, uno sólo adquiere esa expresión cuando esta luchando contra alguien que ama; lo sé porque el dolor que muestras es el mismo que yo experimento cuando debo luchar contra Inuyasha... _

_ Después de nuestro breve encuentro medite mucho sobre tú situación, y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar te dije, todo sonrojado al tener que pedir algo, que esa noche fueses a mi habitación, me miraste confundido, pues para los humanos esa frase puede interpretarse de dos posibles maneras, sobretodo por la forma en que te lo dije, sin embargo no pudiste aclarar nada porque yo me fui lo más rápido que pude de allí, no me gustaba para nada la forma tan rara en que algunos de tus soldados me miraban._

_ Antes de que anocheciese yo me encontraba increíblemente nervioso; quería decírtelo, pero mi orgullo como Youkai me lo impedía, no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, cuando entraste a la habitación y fijaste tus azules ojos en mi, todas las dudas que sentí y pude haber sentido se esfumaron; mande todo al diablo y me arrodille frente a ti, jure servirte y estar siempre junto a ti, jure...que sólo tú serías mi dueño..._

_ A partir de ese instante no me separe de tu lado en casi ningún momento, iba contigo a las batallas, estaba contigo en los consejos e incluso montaba guardia frente a tu habitación mientras dormías; pero mientras más tiempo permanecía a tu lado, más podía notar el cómo sufrías atacando al banco enemigo, deduje que mi primera sospecha de que amabas a alguien del bando enemigo fue correcta, y esto quedo confirmado para mi cuando una noche te oí susurrar entre sueños el nombre de una chica, el nombre Mensh; sentí mi corazón partirse ante esto, pero era mucho más doloroso ver como día a día tu mirada se iba apagando cada vez más y más, y yo no hacia nada al respecto._


	3. Chapter 3 Todo es por ti

Este es un pelín más largo, pero solo un párrafo cuando mucho xDD

_Esperé una noche, a que todos se durmiesen, y salí en busca de esa tal Mensh..._

_ Para poder encontrarle tuve que introducirme a territorio enemigo, por suerte escuche que le gritaban Mensh a una chica, mientras esta se despedía con la mano; seguí en silencio, y cuando note que no había nadie de su campamento cerca de ella, me le acerque rápidamente, por lo cual estuvo a punto de atacarme, sin embargo sólo basto que pronunciase el nombre "Aoshi", para que ella bajase las armas y me siguiese; redije que la llevaría a verlo y pude notar cómo inmediatamente un brillo se instalaba en sus ojos, esto me dolió, y por un instante me detuve, tentado a dejarla, pero recordé inmediatamente que todo esto...lo hacía por él..., por Aoshi..._

_ La tomé en brazos y volví lo más rápido que pude al territorio de mi señor; la deje en una cueva frente al lago en lo más profundo del bosque, para que así no la encontrasen, y le dije que no se moviese de allí mientras yo iba por Aoshi. _

_ Llegué a la habitación de mi amo y me introduje en ella sin tocar, para no alertar a nadie, me acerque a su futon para despertarle, pero no había nadie allí, esto me preocupó, y me iba a levantar para ir a buscarle, pero alguien tras de mi hizo un movimiento rápido y me tiró al suelo, poniéndose sobre mi y sujetando mis muñecas con una de sus manos por sobre mi cabeza, para así inmovilizarme por completo; estuve a punto de reaccionar (como Youkai que soy) matándolo, sin embargo pude darme cuenta a tiempo de que se trataba de Aoshi y me calme; te pedí que me soltaras, pero tan solo me veías de una manera extraña y fija, me preguntaste dónde había estado mientras apretabas de manera más firme mis muñecas, hasta causarme daño, provocando como reacción un gemido de dolor de mi parte; me extrañe ante tu forma de actuar, pero enseguida comprendí qué era lo que pasaba, comprendí que tú...no confiabas en mi...; esta revelación me dolió (al igual que todas las revelaciones que he tenido y que tienen algo que ver contigo), pero no te lo mostré, pues ya no me importaba lo que pudiese suceder con mis sentimientos, ya había llegado muy lejos como para querer y poder retroceder, por ,lo cual solté una de mis muñecas de tu firme agarre, acaricie tu cara suavemente (presintiendo que podría ser la ultima vez) y te contesté que había ido en busca de la mujer que nombrabas en sueños, que había ido en busca de Mensh... Tus ojos también se iluminaron ante la mención de su nombre, y me pediste, no, eso no fue una petición, me ordenaste que te llevase con ella, ante lo cual tan solo pude asentir y girar mi rostro para que no notase las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos._

_ Te conduje hacia ella como me lo ordenaste y me aleje con la intención de darles privacidad, sin embargo alcancé a escuchar cómo me decías que me quedase, por lo que tuve que volver sobre mis pasos y sentarme en una rama frente a ustedes, a una distancia prudencial._

_ Repetimos esto muchas veces, y desde ese día tu te portabas de forma más cariñosa conmigo, me abrazabas cada vez que podías, caminabas conmigo de la mano o llevándome de la cintura cuando estábamos solos, acariciabas mi cabeza, cara o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo cuando me notabas pensativo o para agradecerme algo, e incluso cuando algunas veces me veías muy triste hacías que durmiese junto a ti. _

_ Una noche no pude soportarlo más y luego de conducirte donde ella, me aleje de ustedes con la excusa de que necesitaba descansar; me deje caer de rodillas frente a la cascada para que el agua ocultase el sonido de mi llanto; no podía resistirlo más, era muy doloroso el verte con ella, doloroso el saber que eras tan cariñoso conmigo a causa de ella, y aun más doloroso el saber...que fui y soy quien te conduce todas las noches a su lado..._

_ Esa noche frente a la cascada lloré, lloré como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando murió mi padre sufrí así, por lo que decidí decirte lo que sentía, a pesar de haberme prometido a mi mismo que no lo haría, que soportaría y podría conformarme con verte feliz; pero el dolor que hasta ese instante había sentido me pareció insignificante con el que sentí luego cuando fui a avisarte que debíamos volver si no querías que nos descubriesen y la vi a ella besarte, mientras tu lo único que hacías era poner tus manos en sus hombros; en ese instante el mundo desapareció para mi, lo único que podía ver era a ella besarte y recordar cómo me habías dicho antes que ella era solo una amiga, que entre ustedes no había nada...; como un tonto enamorado deseaba creer que todo era un mal sueño, que pronto abriría los ojos y me encontraría con tu sonrisa divertida. Pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez yo no estaba durmiendo sobre tu pecho, con tus brazos rodeándome, no, esta vez por más que tratara no despertaría, porque simplemente...esto no era un sueño... Al darme cuenta de esto huí de allí, ya no podía soportar el seguir viéndote con ella, por lo que corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras colmillo sagrado venía a mi, y me transportaba a otra época, a un lugar lejos de ti..._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Grité con todas mis fuerzas al recordar todo nuevamente, pero eso no logró que el dolor desapareciese, ni siquiera consiguió que disminuyese un poco, por lo que volví a guardar silencio mientras miraba caer la lluvia, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer con renovadas fuerzas por mis mejillas.

Sé que eres muy feliz cuando estas con ella, ya que siempre estás sonriendo, y te entristeces cuando tienen que separarse..., realmente la amas mucho, ¿verdad?, si en un pasado alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría tan patéticamente enamorado de un humano, seguramente ese alguien habría terminado hecho pedacitos en ese mismo instante por mi espada, sin embargo, ¿quién soy ahora?..., ya no puedo reconocerme con lo que una vez fui...

En este instante la lluvia del exterior se ha detenido, pero en mi interior la tormenta aun no ha cesado, y lo único que puedo hacer es dejarla continuar, mientras trato de desear con todas mis fuerzas...que seas feliz junto a ella...;y es que te amo tanto que no me importa saber que el Youkai que fui en un tiempo ha desaparecido, dominado por un humano, y por unos bellos zafiros que lograron lo que ningún otro había podido, dominarme..., y lo más curioso es que lo hicieron gracias a lo más improbable que a mi podía pasarme...el amor, y es gracias a este amor que siento por ti que mi personalidad a cambiado, y rostro muestra todo lo que siento...,un corazón sangrante...


	4. Chapter 4 Carta

Epilogo "Carta"

_Mi dulce chico:_

_ ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te extraño?, no sé el por qué de tu partida tan repentina, pero creo intuirlo, y si lo que pienso es verdad, entonces eres un verdadero idiota, un hipócrita que no tenía derecho de refutar mis acciones con la mirada, cuando tu mismo las cometiste por igual luego..., eres tan sólo...un idiota..., ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?, eres tan solo...un idiota..., yo jamás te mentiría..._

_ Ya han pasado tres años, ¿hasta cuándo planeas regresar?, ¡maldición!, ¡juraste permanecer a mi lado!, pues como tú comandante te ordeno que cumplas esa promesa, aunque...creo que eso no estaría bien, ¿cierto?..., no, no sería correcto, sin embargo, deseo verte con tanta magnitud que no me importa hacer lo incorrecto...¿Sabes?, te extraño porque sé que has de extrañarme, y sé que me extrañas porque yo te extraño; sé que es un poco incoherente lo que digo, pero..., ¿no son acaso así las emociones que sentimos?_

_ Si tan solo pudiésemos volver al comienzo, si tan solo pudiese sentirte y estar a tu lado como en antaño, entonces, te aseguro que te diría lo que en este momento carcome mi alma, corazón y mente, podría decirte sin titubear que yo, Aoshi Shinomori, me he enamorado de ti..._

_PD: Sé que es imposible que pueda entregarte esto, pues no sé dónde te encuentras, por lo que quemaré esta carta y esparciré las cenizas a los cuatro vientos, para que así puedas escucharlas susurrándote..., donde quiera que estés. Mí amado Seshoumaru... __"vuelve a casa"__._

Termino de escribir ésta carta y la leo para asegurarme de que te digo todo lo que deseo que sepas (aunque estoy más que seguro de que entiendes que los sentimientos no pueden ser expresados con palabras...), salgo al jardín y me subo al techo de la mansión; tal como lo escribí en esas líneas, ahora estoy quemando mi escrito y esparciendo las cenizas a los vientos del Norte, del Sur, del Este y del Oeste...

Lo que más deseo es que oigas mis palabras y vuelas a mi, yo mientras tanto te buscaré sin cesar, y te esperaré por siempre si es necesario...

¿Qué me hiciste mi dulce chico?, estoy tan enamorado de ti que hasta me cuesta respirar ahora que no estas a mi lado...por favor, te lo pido...vuelve a mi...

Y ahora con un segundo y cortito epílogo! Vayan a mi profile para encontrar la siguiente parte (y cierre) de esta historia! And gimme reviews!


End file.
